


Avalon Euphoria

by FlametheSeraph



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Amnesia, Emotional Sex, Forest Sex, Freedom, Friendship/Love, M/M, Nature, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-Canon, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Safe Haven, just pure happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlametheSeraph/pseuds/FlametheSeraph
Summary: Who, what, when, where, why, or how - Tim has no idea. All he knows is the gold and green forest and the overflooding joy that is Jay in his arms, against his skin, and with his heart.
Relationships: Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Avalon Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with this idea and wrote it while listening to this ambience, it is my go-to nap video  
> https://youtu.be/osK-u7ZBb-o
> 
> I do not have an alternative Summary for this one it is too pure, my rich, decadent baby.
> 
> Somewhat implied afterlife/alternate realm.

Tim has no idea what year it is, where he is, why he is, how he is - he doesn't remember anything before this and believes it to be a dream, but something confirms to him that it's not. The warm sun is shining and lighting the green leaves above a golden enchanted color - and the same divine glow halos around a stunned Jay Merrick.

His face crumples and upturns, eyes glistening.

" _Tim…"_ He breathes with a silvery thickness.

 _Jay … Jay - "JAY!"_ His joy sparks through his legs, sending him forward, almost tripping, tumbling into his arms. He doesn't hide the bright smile crossing his face just like Jay's own. "Where are - where have you - how did- what is-" He stutters, but Tim quiets him.

"Too many questions."

Questions lead to answers, and answers unravel the truth. Truth unravels the dreams and he _cannot_ have that. He wants to believe the dream. _'You are my dream'._ He wants to say, a dream inconceivable before, never a dream, never a thought when running into Jay for the first time. For once life has taken a different route then he expected, and he doesn't want to stray.

Jay stares at the small curve of his upper lip, eyes dilating and not doing a very good job of hiding his intentions. "I … uh…"

Someone makes the first move, becoming aware of their voracious appetite and taking that nutrition in the form of warm kisses. A light push here, a soft touch there. It tastes like wildflower honey - truly - like sweet nectar and they're both starving. It morphs into other things - tarty fruits, savory creme, cake and frosting - all mouth-watering delights creating an endless cycle until they've had their fill of each other, before it becomes more carnal, as lips stray from the mouth down milky and beige skin, over pink flush.

 _Close, close together, snug and pressed._ The heat radiating from his collarbone, his neck, and the puff of his breath, just as they remember, again, they are in fact separate people, and pull apart by a fraction.

They laugh in their euphoria, almost too much, almost like they're intoxicated off the air itself. With that comes lack of restraint - but they're too happy to care about such things. Jay is tugging at his shirt, where Tim places a hand over his abdomen. He gasps at the touch, and then laughs at the reaction, continuing to discard the shirt heedlessly.

Jay lays back on a pillow made of clothing, letting the spring wind shiver his bare figure. His nails dig into spongy, thick green grass, all full and lively, leaving not a smudge of dirt on him. Tim joins him, relishing in the heat that passes without their clothes in the way.

Every touch is an electric shock. The sky rumbles with distant thunder and a breeze picking up, the leaves and branches sway as several species of bird sound their song of rain. Though one of them - uncertain who - is leaving hot trails down the others back with blunt nails, scrappeling for purchase. Ribs expanding and contracting with that pure air, now tainted with petrichor.

They're both excruciatingly overwhelmed with emotion, knotted globs in their throats, tension like a coord in their stomach, but neither know how to calm down from this high, regain their footing and sanity, except for finding release with a depth of urgency, exploring one another and seeking that point of contact that will make them see stars during the day.

Once they join they're both yelling their pleasure, eyes closed, mouth open as they heave mist into their lungs and move closer and closer to the breaking line. 

It's not like either of them are holding back.

Jay croaks and wraps his body tight tight _tight_ against Tim, giving that final shot of ecstacy to send them crashing, with rivaling loud moans and shivering thighs.

The weight, the strength of it pushes Tim to the ground, moving desperately, writhing around in the current until it releases it's magnificent and grueling claws and lets them fall back to earth.

Even after they've finally reached the peak of their 'altercation', they still continue to rut into one another, heart rates still high as they draw in the shifting summer T-storm breeze, like the seasons themselves changed from their lovemaking.

When they finally come apart, their hot limbs intersect with one another, still panting, but when looking into each other's eyes, the fresh tears begin, serving to bring them down, down, down back to earth.

Jay breaks into a sob. And Tim reaches up to his face. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just-" _sniff_ "happy … no one's ever…" He trails off.

"Touched you?"

"No … no one's ever … treated me like that… so … so nice…"

"You're … shit, I want to say beautiful but it's not strong enough." That returns a smile to his lover's face.

Rain drops tasting like sweet sugar replace the tears on his face, as the sky opens up, pelting them.

Relief. Finality. They can let go of the pain with the storm. And they do lay there in the afterglow, raindrops numbing their skin, but never too cold to chill them. 

The storm wains after a hectic wind sways the trees, and sunlight pokes through once again.

Jay is the first to rise. "Where are we?" Water drips from his hair to his lip.

"Does it matter?" Translated to _'Don't think about it or you'll break the illusion.'_

"No … but we should get out of the rain …"

"Yes…"

Jay's hand threads through his like a feather comb, and they walk across the soggy earth, never dirtying their feet, but they don't question it.

They travel into a section of the woods where pink cherry blossoms pour from the trees like the rain itself, and a little stone hut appears up ahead, with a thatched roof and wood barred windows.

There're a hundred thousand questions on Jay's mind, many having to do with where they are, where that thing is, who's house is this, what year it is, where are other people, and so on and so on. Though Tim picks up on this, and with sleepy eyes, turns to him on the steps of the house. "Let's not think about it … just for once, for a selfish moment …" He pecks his lips soft and slow, working like magic to clear Jay's head.

"Okay." 

They enter the simple cottage, small and humble, but clean and in condition. A soft downy bed with white sheets is in one corner, and they head for that on instinct, relinquishing their wet clothes and hanging them over wicker chairs to dry. 

Tim worries about what they're going to do, what tomorrow will bring, what will happen if they fall asleep, but Jay pulls him to lay in the cloud-like bed with him. "We'll worry about it later, just this time."

The texture and smell of the clean cotton sheets against bare skin, the comfortable heat and soft skin and the love of one another - it's quite impossible to fight sleep, so they allow it to take the reigns, resting their tired, aching, beaten souls.

And when they wake up some time later, they find everything as they'd left it, including themselves. Jay lays on his back, watching the sunlight filter in, small shadows created by the cherry blossoms blowing by. Tim is on his stomach, hands under his pillow, watching Jay's lashes flutter every so often.

They both think of the people they know, that they've lost, where they could possibly be … but the ache is gone. Wherever they are - _they're safe_. They'll see them one day. There's no rush.

Is this how it was always meant to be, the first time they worked together? To be divided, then ripped away from one another, and finally reunite?

_Yes._

And who knows why or how. Who knows if they're even 'good' together. That doesn't matter anymore, all that matters is the comfortable warmth in those stormy blue eyes. Up close Jay can admire his kid brown eyes, tinted with just a dash of green.

He rolls onto his side, embracing his partner again, and joining his sleepy head on the pillow.

" _I love you."_ He mumbles into the thick black hair. Tim is already half asleep again, and grumbles a reply that somewhat sounds like 'I love you' and gives a light squeeze to Jay's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> You wanna know what's even more euphoric? The fact that this is the 420th fic under Jay/Tim, and that added perfection of exactly 1400 words 👌😌Feels like a deep breath.


End file.
